Outrigger chase/Theories
The people in the second boat were originally intended to be: * Others. From their perspective, their boat has been stolen. * Ilana and her followers. ** They have armed themselves with guns at the beach camp on Hydra Island and will take the boats out and go to the main island. When they see another canoe in the water, they believe it is Ben and Locke who've shot Caesar earlier and they open fire. ** They see Locke in the outrigger and they think it is Jacob's nemesis. ** This group isn't the shoot first, ask questions later type. ** The shooters in the other outrigger were Ilana and her crew, while transporting the crate with Locke's body to the main island. This happened after Caesar was shot by Ben who then left with FLocke in the other outrigger. You can easily tell the outriggers apart by simply looking at them. Only one of them has floating devices on each side of the boat. And this is the one with Ilana's crew and also the one you can see on the picture from the chase scene on the main article page here. There are other possible (and also correct) answers to this event, but this is one of the easier and more plausible ones. *Themselves: They're coming from the past and one of them will killed. **The bottle could have been from the 6s Ajira flight. *That "Someone" Jacob wants finding the Island. **That "Someone" finds the island and sees the survivors canoe and shoots it‡ * Sawyer and another. Juliet shoots Sawyer. * Claire is the one shooting at them. If it's believed the "other Others" ransacked the beach camp, it can be believed Claire did the same, and probably much easier, to help her survive the 3 years in the woods. She would have known about where everything was kept from having lived there. * Jacob's nemesis and his group. He wants to kill everyone on the island, and knows someone gets killed in this shootout (from Locke's memory) so he sends a bunch of them to pursuit this chase. ** This would fit to the situation from Follow the Leader where MiB as FLocke tells Richard to go to the Beechcraft. This way Alpert fills in the scene previously seen in Because You Left. * Widmore's group from the submarine, returning to eliminate the beach camp they saw from the periscope on their way to Hydra Island. **Locke has stated that the war has come to the Island. Widmore's group could be shooting at Locke's group in the future, but they are really seeing the time-flashed crew. * Richard, Ben, and Miles went to get dynamite from the Barracks and then were heading to an outrigger to go to Hydra Island. From the look of the boat, three people can be seen. They probably saw Locke and thought he was MIB and fired. **Credit for this part goes to JordanFromJersey on Youtube: Maybe Ben is the one who is hit and Juliet finally gets her karmic payback on him from beyond the grave. ***Miles was present with the time travelling Losties when they got shot at on the outrigger. Miles would surely warn them who they are chasing if he realises the 'deja vu' of the situation. ****True, but think about it, with such little time I think it would be an easy explanation to go with those three. I mean with such little time left it would be easier to just go with them instead of a different group. Plus it's possible he tried to warn them and got in the way of Richard and Ben so they couldn't shoot and therefore made himself an easy target for Juliet to shoot him. *It could also be Flocke, Sayid, and Jack who are using an outrigger to get to Hydra Island in the preview from the latest episode. **The boat seen in the preview is different than the one shooting at the Losties. *Sawyer and Kate will go back to the main island to get Jack, on the way, they see the outrigger with everyone on it, Sawyer tries to shoot Locke, so that he won't end up leaving the island and eventually being taken over by man in black. Juliet shoots and kills Sawyer as they reunite in the sideways timeline. **Sawyer may even be trying to kill himself to avoid falling in love with and then losing Juliet, much as Jack tried to erase his past with Kate by setting off the bomb. *The other Others will remain unrevealed and aren't anyone we've met (despite what the original intentions may've been). **Perhaps this also means that these events happen after the Lost finale, far into the future. ***I agree. Whoever they were intended at the time, you could easily assume this scene takes place post-"The End" when Hurley and Ben were running the Island. I guess they're Ajira stragglers (are any still alive?) or any of MiB's Others. Maybe it was granny Cindy and adult-aged Zach and Emma. *They are definitely from the Ajira flight because of the Ajira water bottle. This sets the time of the flash to be the farthest into the future of all the time skip flashes, 2007. It is the time preceding by only a few days the final Incident flash. The writers included this scene to say we will be learning more about Ajira. A closed loop *The people in the second boat were Radzinsky and his goons, originating from 1977, while looking for the plane that had landed somewhere according to Jin (who had told Radzinsky about it while he was at the Flame). When the time-flashing Juliet in the outrigger shot at their pursuers, she hit Radzinsky in the eye. The time-flash also later caused nosebleeds, which led poor paranoid Radzinsky to believe that he had contracted the "sickness" that had killed the other Dharma people in the Purge in 1989.